1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat frame of a conveyance seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-335162 (JP 2003-335162 A) describes a seat frame serving as the frame of an automobile seat (hereinafter referred to as a seat) in which an energy absorbing portion for a rear collision is provided in a cushion frame under a recliner so that the other portions of the seat frame are less likely to be deformed at the time of the rear collision.